Culture in Kuboia
This article is about the culture of Kuboia. Crime In Fahrbahnin, there were 175 reports of incidents involving knife crime and a further 73 involving guns in 2014 alone. Carrying knives and guns is legal in Kuboia, something that is illegal in Jetania. This has caused significant controversy, as there have been several reports of both Kuboian and Jetanie citizens exploiting this law. According to statistics, approximately half of crimes reported in the country involve immigrants. Suicide is a severe problem in Kuboia, as in 2015, it was reported that, on average, 2,000 people die by suicide in the country each year. Over 4,000 suicides were reported in the country in 2018, the highest ever recorded in a single year since records started being tracked in 1988. Death penalty As of 2018, the death penalty is used in North Kuboia, West Kuboia and East Kuboia. South Kuboia also used the death penalty until it was abolished in the region in June 2008. * The method of death in East Kuboia is an electric chair. * The method of death in West Kuboia is hanging. * The method of death in North Kuboia is hanging, although the method was originally beheading until 2004. Last meals have a €100 limit. Unusually, this limit does not apply to other items requested, such as DVDs. Criminal executions usually occur on Sunday nights at approximately midnight, with last meals being provided approximately six hours before execution. Drugs Cigarettes were officially banned in Kuboia on 1st May, 1991. Later on 1st June, 1998, both cigarettes and weed were legalised under medical condition. Ethnic identification Since the early 1990's, it is frequently debated about whether lightskinned Kuboians should be identified as "white" people, as Kuboia have a large mixture of different origins in them, mostly British, German and Dutch. However, since the early 2000's, it has generally been agreed that Kuboians are not considered "white", as their lightskinned colour is mixed between Indigenous Europeans and White Germanic Europeans. Their skin colour gets easily confused with Hispanics and Latinos, including biracials that have Indian ancestry. Fashion Fashion is fairly generic and limited in Kuboia, often being joked as being the "bland" country internationally. This is often linked to the introduction of Hey You! in the early 1990's, which is notorious for their cheap and limited selection of clothing and shoes. Film Kuboia is where two different styles of television and film animation, Fahrmation and Kantasy, were created. A selection of Kantasy shows received a cult following throughout the 1990's and 2000's. The official motion picture rating group of Kuboia is Leisure Rating Association. Food and drinks Since it is easy to produce and provide it in the country, fast food such as burgers, pizzas, battered chicken and hot dogs is noticeably cheap in Kuboia. Despite the above, Kuboia’s obesity rate is significantly low. According to a 2018 study, the prevalence of obesity in Kuboia is only 9.2%. Kuboian cuisine Splash Sauce - a Kuboian sauce which is generally had with finger food. Strawbaspolsion - a Kuboian alcoholic drink. Gravy spider - a popular dessert in Kuboia. Abrohrine - the national animal of Jetania and they're most popular in Southern Reichetto , eastern Estadville and Espanbute. Holivarkar - the national animal of Marvatia and they're most popular in Northern Reichetto, Hausekeep , Jaillage and eastern Fahrbahnin. Arbrumaet - the national animal of Ziakoren Talresyriaey - the national animal of Grakorea Kmaraekarg - the national animal of Sycrene Mayarotark - the national animal of Frawzin Ansilacion - stuffed beef that has stuffing mixed with milk, vinegar, apple cider, cinnamon and ginger. Sugabre - a sugary drink that's soda and alcohol, but it also have sugar cubes and contains and . Music Music by mainstream Kuboian artists generally falls under the eurodance or bubblegum pop genre. Kuboian recording artists generally considered "legends" include Charlie Karma and Ericka Streets. A large variety of Kuboian teenage artists enjoyed European chart success in the late 1990's and 2000's. The official music charts in Kuboia are run by Karuboia. Although there are several other charts in the country too. National animal The national animal is a hybrid animal called the Owahockoot. People/Trends * The minimum driving age is 18 (lower with government consent). * The minimum employment age is 12, though some jobs require you to be up to 16. * The minimum marriage age is 13. ** People aged between 13 to 19 cannot marry anybody who is twelve months older or younger than them. * The minimum voting age is 11. ** Any immigrants who have been registered as Kuboian citizens for less than ten years are not allowed to vote (this includes Jetanians). * Same-sex marriage was legalised in Kuboia in February 2003. * There is no drinking age. ** However, restaurants/pubs are allowed to set their own drinking rules. Generally, children under the age of 9 are not allowed to drink, and children aged 9 to 12 are allowed only one beer or cider. * As of 2018, the life expectancy is 72. This is a notable increase from 2003, where it was 56. * A study that took place in 2018 states that 1 in 8 Kuboians identify as homosexual, bisexual or transgender, with the most identifying as such in Meifahrn. Schools : Main article: School and education in Kuboia Social behaviour : Further information: Stereotypes of Kuboians Discrimination Kuboia are often depicted in the media as having a disliking for other English-speaking countries, though this is a stereotype that is usually over-exaggerated. In Kuboia, the word " " is often used as a derogatory term for British immigrants, or British people as a whole. Technology * Kuboia use the Type F "Schuko" plug sockets. * As of 2018, VHS tapes, CDs and cassettes are still noticeably popular in the country. Television :Main article: Television in Kuboia The three main terrestrial channels in Kuboia are KBG 1, Vision One and Channel 3. Advertisement breaks are generally seen every 20-25 minutes and generally last 5 minutes long. Lokalnet plc has operated a variety of local networks in the country since the late 1980s. Tourism North Kuboia is known for its large mountains. Mount Schneehugel is one of the largest (and most dangerous) mountains in the world. The Kuboian Borders is often referred to as the "tourist" settlement. Because of this, it is the home of the restaurant World Food Highway, and the hotel designed for tourists, Traveller's Inn. Miscellaneous * Kuboia does not use male and female-orientated public toilets and changing rooms. * Tipping waiters in restaurants is generally done by satisfied customers, but is not compulsory. Category:Kuboia Category:Culture Category:Kuboian culture Category:Culture by country Category:Fictional culture